1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage device, a host device, a circuit board, a liquid container, a system, and the like.
2. Related Art
An ink cartridge (a liquid container) used in an ink jet printer often includes a storage device. Information such as ink color and ink consumption quantity is stored in the storage device. The data on the ink consumption quantity is transmitted from a printer main body (host device) to the storage device and then written to a nonvolatile memory or the like included in the storage device. A printer of this type has, however, a problem that the information such as the ink consumption quantity cannot be written to the nonvolatile memory or the like if, for example, power shutdown occurs due to power outage or pulling of a cord out of the wall.
To solve the problem, JP-A-2001-187461 discloses, for example, a technique for writing necessary data to a storage device at a time of power shutdown.
The technique disclosed therein has, however, the following problems. If the number of cartridges to be used increases, overall write processing time is longer and write processing is difficult to complete within a limited power-retaining time.